This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Growth hormone (GH) and Insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF-I) secretion are altered in acromegaly and type 2 DM. The secretion of GH is mediated by central hypothalamic hormones (GH Releasing Hormone and somatostatin) as well as peripheral factors providing feedback inhibition (IGF-I and glucose, among others). The purpose of this study is to compare growth hormone suppression after an oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT) to growth hormone suppression after recombinant human IGF-I (rhIGF-I) administration. This study will recruit participants with active acromegaly, type 2 diabetes mellitus, and healthy control subjects. Each participant will undergo a screening evaluation, and three subsequent visits. Each participant will receive a placebo subcutaneous injection, OGTT, and administration of rhIGF-I, on separate visit days. Glucose, insulin, GH, bioactive IGF-I and IGF-I binding proteins will be measured after each intervention. Results will be compared between the three groups. It is predicted that the administration of rhIGF-I will demonstrate GH suppression in all healthy subjects and subjects with type 2DM. Some acromegaly subjects may demonstrate GH suppression in response to IGF-I administration, but not to the degree seen in healthy subjects or type 2 DM. OGTT will demonstrate suppression of GH in normal subjects, and will show attenuated suppression in type 2 DM and a failure of suppression in acromegaly.